


Dreamland

by Bubblegumice



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Short & Sweet, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but nothing scary trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumice/pseuds/Bubblegumice
Summary: Baba and Appa always make things better.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Dreamland

Haewon wakes up to the sound of his brother crying. He rolls over to look at the other side of the room and sees his twin quietly trembling in his bed, softly illuminated by the nightlight in their room. 

“Jiwoo, are you awake?” Haewon asks. Jiwoo softly whimpers in return.

Haewon gets out of his own bed and makes his way over to his brother. He squeezes in next to him and asks, “Did you have a nightmare again?”

Jiwoo nods his head and looks at his twin with tears in his eyes.

“Should we go see Baba and Appa? They always make everything better,” Haewon suggests.

Again, Jiwoo nods his head, the tears still falling down his face. The boys get up and softly make their way down the hallway to their parents’ room. Quiet as mice, they approach one side of the bed, where their father is sound asleep.

“Baba, baba wake up,” Haewon whispers as he shakes his father awake.

“Hmm?” Junhui mumbles out barely awake.

“Baba please wake up,” Haewon repeats.

Junhui, now a bit more awake, looks over to see his sons standing next to the bed, Jiwoo with tears on his face, and Haewon looking worried.

“Oh honey, what happened? Are you ok?” Junhui asks with concern lacing his voice.

“Jiwoo had a nightmare and I told him to come here because you and Appa always make us feel better and then you were asleep and then I woke you up,” Haewon says in one breath.

It takes a second for Junhui to fully grasp what’s going on, his mind still mostly asleep. Once he does, he sits up, shifts over on the bed, and says, “Well, since you’re both here, would you like to sleep with me and Appa tonight? That way there will be no more nightmares.”

The twins don’t even have to answer and scramble onto the bed, Jiwoo already clinging to Junhui’s side and Haewon squeezing in right next to him. Junhui starts gently rubbing Jiwoo’s back and wiping the tears from his face.

“You’re ok now Jiwoo, Baba’s got you. We’re all here and safe, no one can hurt you,” he whispers in a soothing voice.

Jiwoo’s breathing slowly evens out, the tears no longer falling, and he enters into a peaceful sleep, content in his father’s arms.

Haewon looks at his other dad and sees that he is still asleep.

Turning towards Junhui again he whispers, “Baba?”

“Yes, my love?” Junhui whispers back.

“Why is Appa still asleep? I want him to be up with us too.”

“It’s because Appa is fighting all the monsters in dreamland. That way, Jiwoo won’t have any more nightmares,” Junhui replies.

“Then I have to go to sleep too so I can help him, right Baba?”

“I think that’s a good idea Haewon,” Junhui says as he fights off a yawn, “Also, thank you for helping your brother tonight.”

“Of course, Baba, we always help each other when we’re sad,” Haewon says as he buries himself deeper into the blankets. A few moments later, he also drifts off to dreamland.

Junhui looks at his little family and can’t help but feel overwhelmed with love. After making sure Jiwoo and Haewon were sleeping peacefully, Junhui falls back to sleep.

And when Wonwoo wakes up in the morning, with the sunlight drifting into the room, he looks over. He sees Jiwoo securely wrapped in his husband’s arms, while Haewon is laying out like a starfish in the middle of the bed, his little hand holding onto Wonwoo’s arm. Wonwoo then smiles to himself, happy to be surrounded by the loves of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> you might be thinking, how come the kids have won and woo in their names but not anything from junhui?? but rest assured that while the twins have wonwoos first name, they also have junhuis last name ♡


End file.
